sin ti no soy nada
by Mrs. Cornamenta
Summary: bueno, pues es una historia basada en lo que lily siente y en lo que os meros¡deadores hacen, en los enredos en los que se meten y en los que se metereán
1. Chapter 1

Sin ti no soy nada 

I.- Un paquete?

Era una tarde de varano, la ultima de vacaciones, para ser exactos. Una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, que estaba sentada sobre su cama arreglaba las cosas para hogwarts, a la vez que escuchaba en la radio mágica su canción favorita. En ese momento, entró una lechuza que se posó sobre su baúl y estiró la pata para que la joven tomara su correspondencia, la chica alcanzó a leer en el sobre:

_Para: lily Evans _

_De: Sophie Di Avror_

Y en el interior de la carta decía:

_Lily; _

_No puedo esperar a que sea mañana, espero que llegues temprano _

_para irnos juntas al andén._

_No te atrases por favor, será mejor que llegues a eso de las 8 a.m., _

_por eso del trajito o como se le llame a eso que se hace con los autos _

_cuando hay demasiados en un solo lugar, bueno, en fin, te acuerdas del _

_espejo ese que te regalé, bueno tráetelo porque te tengo que explicar _

_algo sobre el en cuanto lleguemos a hogwarts. _

_Te espero en mi casa _

_Sophie ) _

Lily terminó de leer la carta y pensó "tengo que darme prisa, si quiero estar mañana temprano para recoger a sophie, aparte tengo que preguntarle a mi mamá si me puede llevara recoger a sophie a su casa y devolverle la lechuza a sophie". Justo en ese momento, entró su mamá a la habitación

- hija, ya estate lista para que mañana llegues temprano y alcances vagón libre-

- si mamá, ya casi termino de arreglar el baúl… oye, hablando del tren estaba pensando, en pasar mañana por Sophie, e irnos juntas al anden, podríamos llevarnos?-

-esta bien hija, pero tendrás que levantarte temprano para poder llegar a tiempo a casa de Sophie- le respondió su madre- a qué hora quedaste con ella?

- a las 8, para que no nos retrase el tráfico- la Sra. Evans asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación dejando a Lily sola.

Lily se puso la pijama y se metió en su cama en cuanto terminó de arreglar su baúl y se quedó dormida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por la mañana, la Sra. Evans levantó a Lily para pasar por Sophie

-lily, ya levántate, vas a llegar tarde y eres prefecta, además, tienes que llegar temprano por Sophie –

-ya voy- dijo lily, seguido de un largo bostezo

Se dio prisa para poder llegar temprano por Sophie, esto último la animó aún mas porque Sophie le había prometido que le explicaría algo importante, se apresuró a salir y a subirse al auto.

En el camino no había casi nada de tráfico, así que llegaron por sophie en menos de 10 minutos. Cuando llegaron, Sophie las esperaba en la puerta con su baúl y su lechuza en mano, se trepó al auto y salieron rumbo la estación de trenes de king kross.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sophie cruzó la barrera del andén 93/4 primera, seguida de Lily y subieron al tren en seguida para acomodarse en sus vagones.

-Sophie, sabes que ahora soy prefecta verdad?-

-claro, tontita, eres prefecta desde hace 2 años – dijo sophie poniendo los ojos en blanco

-bueno, es que tendré que irme al vagón de prefectos y no se que turno me toque, crees que estarás bien? Bueno podrías ir a buscar a kate, me dijo que iba a llegar como esta hora, que te veía en el vagón 10 u 11 masa o menos, por si te interesa-

-lily, no soy una bebé, tengo 17 años, OK, puedo cuidarme sola, pero está bien me iré con kate, te veo ahí cuando llegues –

- OK cuídate – dijo lily siguiendo su camino hacia el vagón de prefectos.

- eso haré – le respondió Sophie dirigiéndose hacia el compartimiento donde se vería con kate (N/a: kate es la otra amiga de Sophie y Lily P jaja)

De camino hacia el vagón de prefectos, Lily se encontró con la persona que menos se quería topar; un muchacho de 17 años, cabello negro despeinado, ojos almendrados de color café claro, cubiertos por unos lentes circulares y muy buen cuerpo debido al quidditch, CLARO! James Potter, quien mas podría ser?

-Potter apártate de mi camino- rugió la gryffindor

-Evans, ya deja de hacerte el rogar y de una vez por todas acepta que te gusto- dijo james seductoramente, mientras que Lily ponía una cara de asco y rodaba los ojos.

-apártate Potter, ni en tus sueños mas profundos me gustarás algún día de tu espantosa y asquerosa vida!- dijo Lily en tono molesta y diciendo esto se abrió paso entre james y la pared del pasillo hacia el vagón de prefectos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando llegó al vagón la esperaban y todos.

- hola lily- la saludó una muchacha de Ravenclaw de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

- hola Hannah- le respondió la gryffindor devolviéndole la sonrisa- qué han hecho hasta ahora?-

- nada, te estábamos esperando para empezar- le respondió una chica de hufflepuff de pelo café oscuro y ojos claros- es que Dumbledore nos ha encargado a Henry y a mi que te entreguemos esto- dijo tendiéndole un extraño paquete que llevaba el nombre "_Lily Evans"_ escrito a mano por el propio Dumbledore.

-gracias Nahomi, eres muy amable – le agradeció la gryffindor y se volvió a ver a los demás prefectos que llegaban en ese momento al vagón- por qué tan tarde todos ustedes?- preguntó con inocencia

-bueno es que nos retrasó el tráfico- dijo un alumno de Slytherin que se veía un poco nervioso.

- está bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir por favor entendido? –respondió la Gryffindor con una sonrisa

Lily se dispuso a abrir el paquete y se sorprendió al ver que en su contenido había algo que siempre había deseado tener; se escuchó un grito de júbilo por todo el vagón

- GRACIAS! NO ME LO HUBIERA ESPERADO, MIL GRACIAS! DEVERAS LOS ADORO – dijo abrazando a los 2 chicos de hufflepuff que no entendían de que se trataba aún.

**bueno, por fin terminé este capitulo, espero que les guste y prometo subir pronto **

**dejen reviews plis :P jaja**


	2. la apuesta

Sin ti no soy nada 

**Recordemos: **

**Lily llegó al tren con sophie y se fue hacia el vagón de prefectos cuando se encontró a james… lo mandó a volar y siguió su camino hacia el vagón de prefectos, en cuanto hubo llegado, le dieron un paquete……….**

Capítulo 2: la apuesta

_Lily se dispuso a abrir el paquete y se sorprendió al ver que en su contenido había algo que siempre había deseado tener; se escuchó un grito de júbilo por todo el vagón _

_- GRACIAS! NO ME LO HUBIERA ESPERADO, MIL GRACIAS! DEVERAS LOS ADORO – dijo abrazando a los 2 chicos de hufflepuff que no entendían de que se trataba aún. _

- Es la insignia de Premio Anual! – dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw que la miraba sorprendido.

-QUEEEEE!- dijeron los 2 chicos de hufflepuff al unísono en cuanto hubieron reaccionado ante el grito de la gryffindor...

- Mil gracias chicos, otras ves – dijo lily esta vez llorando de la emoción (n/a: acuérdense como es lily con eso de la escuela y todo eso)

- no te apures lily, ya sabes que para eso estamos y pues ya sabes que muchos de nosotros, haríamos lo que sea por ti- dijo Henry sonrojándose un poco

-gracias Henry- le contestó lily con una sonrisa.- bueno pues que les parece si vemos las tareas que tenemos de aquí a hogwarts?-

- está bien,- dijeron a coro todos.

- bueno, las reparticiones de vagones serán Así:

Los prefectos de hufflepuff recorrerán los vagones del 1 al 7, de aquí a las 4:00 p.m.  
Los prefectos de ravenclaw recorrerán los vagones del 7 al 15, de aquí a las 4:00 p.m.

Los de slytherin recorrerán los vagones del 1 al 7 desde las 4:00 en adelante y solo nos queda a nosotros recorrer los vagones del 7 al 15 de las 4 en adelante – dijo mirando a un chico rubio de aspecto lobuno que la miraba fijamente mientras asentía con la cabeza,- está bien o prefieren de otra forma- preguntó lily y miró a todos, al ver que asentían se paró de su asiento y se dispuso a salir del vagón para encontrarse con sus amigas en el vagón , se puso una insignia muy brillante que tenia escrito con letras grandes las siglas P.A.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto, en le vagón de los merodeadores……..

-Cornamenta, cunado vas a dejar de actuar como un loco desquiciado por evans?- dijo un chico rubio que acababa de entrar en el compartimiento, su nombre, Remus Lupin

- lunático, ya te dije que no es que actúe, mmm… es solo – se detuvo unos segundos para pensar en lo que iba a decir – me divierto un poco, además ella nunca me va a decir que sí, así es ella, dura por donde la veas.- dijo decididamente.

- no del todo, bueno eso creo, mira es prefecta y pues, mira, platicamos mucho y nos llevamos bien, así que no es tan mala persona como tu crees – le volvió a responder el licántropo.

-mira, lunático, que con tigo sea amable, no significa que lo sea con todos, entendido, además es demasiado testaruda y cabeza hueca, y mandona, y hermosa – esto ultimo lo dijo casi para si mismo, que nadie lo pudo oír.

- si te parece tan mala persona, porque la buscas,- dijo un chico de cabello negro azabache con un toque azuloso y ojos grises, que acababa en el vagón.

- canuto, exactamente qué escuchaste?- le preguntó james un tanto nervioso.

-mmm…lo suficiente – dijo indiferentemente el moreno – mira, tengo una propuesta para ti , que se me ocurrió al llegar al andén, pero como te fuiste a ver a evans, no te la pude decir,- hubo una pausa y después continuó-mira, hagamos una apuesta- dijo esta ves con los ojos fijos en james.

-te escucho- le respondió este recargándose en el respaldo del asiento del vagón.

-mira…. Cada uno tendrá una chica como reto, el que logre enamorarla y que le de un beso, gana la apuesta.

- esta bien, pero yo te pongo tu reto y tu me pones el mío-

- como tú digas cornamenta- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de triunfo

-por qué pones esa cara?-preguntó de nuevo un aludido James

- qué cara! Yo no puse ninguna cara! O si?- dijo esta vez volteando a ver a remus

- pues la verdad se que pusiste una sonrisa un poco extraña, pero, fuera de eso, no, no hiciste ninguna cara – dijo como si estuviera pensando. Sirius solo asintió- bueno, y quiénes van a ser sus retos?- preguntó nuevamente remus.

-pues el de canuto va a ser…. – música de tambores (n/a: jaja no de me ocurrió nada mas que poner jeje) –la amiga de evans que siempre lleva el pelo castaño, cómo se llama?- dijo volteando a ver a Remus

- kaith?- dijo remus

-sí esa- dijo orgulloso el moreno.

- QUEEEEEE! Con esa!- dijo con cara de disgusto - Bueno..- dijo después indiferente –será un reto, pero nada que no pueda lograr- dijo arrogante

- bueno ya que lo tomaste tan bien, cual va a ser el reto de cornamenta?- preguntó remus

- es obvio- dijo sirius nuevamente – adivina cornamenta- dijo volteando a ver a james

-no se – dijo james como quien no quiere la cosa – tu dime

- es obvio cornamenta – repitió sirius

- no pues no se, ya dime.-

- Evans! Quien mas.- dijo sirius tratando de sonar indiferente

- EVANS?- dijo james casi gritando – no, esa no, no Black, ella no puede ser-

- me llamaste Black? – dijo sorpresivo- pero si tu nunca me dices así, ya no me quieres o que? – dijo haciendo pucheros

- canuto, esa… mona no me hace caso, no me escucha, además es egocéntrica, mandona, enojona, chiflada y… muchas cosas mas- dijo el moreno

- sí, por eso es el reto perfecto, no crees, mira, velo desde este ángulo, yo quiero ganar la apuesta, si, y yo necesito ponerte algo que sea imposible de lograr, así que decidí ponerte a Evans como reto, jaja! Que te parece? –

- eres un tramposo sirius black! Pero me agrada tu forma de pensar – dijo remus desde su asiento.- oye cornamenta, crees poder lograr el reto o te vas a rendir de una vez- dijo burlonamente el licántropo

- mira lunático, nada, y créeme cuando te digo que NADA es imposible para un merodeador.

-Okay entonces cuanto tiempo tienen para cumplir la apuesta?- preguntó remus

- mm… que te parece... Hasta que termine el año,- respondió sirius

- me parece bien- y diciendo esto se dieron la mano y quedó sellado el pacto, cuando se oyó un ruido seco afuera del compartimiento.

Los 3 merodeadores (n/a: nótese que esa rata asquerosa no esta en el f/f) salieron a ver que pasaba en el pasillo del tren, y no les sorprendió ver a un montón de curiosos niñitos de primero observando, en cuanto se deshicieron de ellos logaron observar a sophie, la amiga de lily tirada inconciente en el suelo, con algunas heridas en su brazo derecho y en el hombro (n/a: llevaba strap-les ) y frente a ella, parada con la varita en alto, la persona a la que sirius menos deseaba ver, una mujer alta, delgada, que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-bellatrix, apártate de ella en este instante – ladró sirius (n/a se oye chistoso jeje P)

- ui si, mira quien habla! El primo renegado, sueña black – caminó unos pasos –

-"_rictusempra"- _

- "_Impedimenta", "expeliarmus" – _dijo una voz masculina detrás de Sirius, el moreno se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y descubrió que era el hermano de kaith, un chico fornido, de cabello castaño claro que veía a bellatrix con cara de pocos amigos.

- deja a la amiga de mi hermanita en paz, o te las verás conmigo- dijo con la varita en alto a la joven que se encontraba aturdida en el piso.

- de ninguna manera, es chica tiene que pagar por lo que hizo-

- yo te pago en su lugar,- dijo sirius que se encontraba junta a la aún inconciente sophie.

- no sabes lo que dices- le respondió bellatrix- pero, si tu quieres, mejor para mí, así me agradecerán por deshacerme del primo renegado

- no creo que puedas –le respondió aludido Alan (n/a: el hermano de kaith)

- a si, porqué-

- porque no tienes derecho a hacerle nada ni a kaith, ni a sophie, ni a nadie, sabes, aparte, mira que es esto?- dijo señalando a una insignia en su túnica – OO! qué te parece mi insignia de prefecto de ravenclaw eh?.. estás castigada por hacer encantamientos fuera del aula de clases- dijo orgulloso de ser prefecto en ese momento cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz femenina procedente de atrás

- qué pasa amor?- Alan se dio la vuelta al encontrarse con una chica de mediana estatura, cabello castaño, ojos cafés y tez blanca que vestía una mini falda asesina y una blusa de escote atrevido todo perfectamente combinado con las sandalias más hermosas que se hubiesen inventado.

-Nada cielo, que esta… cosa amenazó a la amiga de mi hermana y a su…- se volvió hacia sirius que se encontraba junto a sophie en el piso – hey, que eres tu de ella?

- su amigo… creo- respondió sirius un tanto ofendido por la pregunta

- a okay – dijo esta vez volteando a ver a donde hace unos momentos de encontraba bellatrix – hey, a donde se fue?-

- aquí estoy, qué estas ciego o que, regla numero uno del duelo, no descuides la reta guardia, "_expeliarmus"," rictusempra"- _Alan salió volando por el aire y cayó inconsciente en el suelo del tren, bellatrix salió corriendo y desapareció tras la puerta que unía los vagones del tren.

- Alan!- corrió su novia al lugar donde se encontraba Alan tirado en el suelo y con heridas poco profundas.

- alguien de aquí sabe algo de medimagia?- preguntó algo desesperada y se sorprendió al ver que kaith le contestaba con voz queda

- sirius sabe.- sirius la miró y al ver la cara de kaith, accedió a curar a su hermano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el vagón de las chicas un momento después:

-kaith, kaith! Te encuentras bien?- llegó lily apurada en cuanto vio a su amiga recostada en el asiento del vagón.

- calma lily, me pondré bien- dijo kaith con una sonrisa en la boca que borró en cuanto vio la insignia que tenía lily en su túnica – ERES PREMIO ANUAL!

- QUE ES QUÉ!- dijo sophie casi atragantándose con el chocolate que se estaba comiendo en ese momento- por qué no nos dijiste que eras premio anual? Nosotras que te contamos todo y tú que n9i siquiera eres para cotar ese pequeño detalle… que mala amiga eres- dijo esto ultimo en tono sarcástico

- bueno, no te enojes, aparte, ¿qué iba a saber yo?- dijo finiendo enojo y se sentó en el sillón próximo – jaja no sabia que me lo iban a dar, es mas hasta me espanté cuando Henry Nelson me la dio -

- QUE HENRY NELSON QUÉ?- dijeron sophie y kaith al unísono

- jaja sabía que me preguntarían eso jaja – dijo con una sonrisa

- bueno ya cuéntanos los detalles, me muero de ganas por oír todo lo que pasó- dijo Kaith algo inquieta

- okay, se los contaré…..-y empezó a contarles toda la historia desde que se topó con james hasta que salió del vagón de los prefectos.

Y así se fue volando el tiempo, hablando de lo que les había pasado, de lo que vieron, de sus vacaciones, etc. hasta que dieron las 7 de la tarde.

-chicas, ya son las 7, váyanse poniendo el uniforme, mientras y salgo hacer mis deberes de prefecta jajaja- dijo lily con una sonrisa, ya estaba uniformada y salía del vagón con la gracia que la caracterizaba.

- si mamá – dijo kaith burlona

- pues ya estas cambiándote – dijo lily siguiéndole el juego – jaja no te creas- y se perdió a lo lejos en el pasillo.

Lily siguió su camino por los pasillos y no le paso nada interesante, sino hasta que llegó al vagón de los merodeadores, lo encontró mal cerrado, y escuchó voces , así que se dispuso a escuchar un poco.

- canuto, te digo que no se puede.- dijo la voz de lo que parecía ser james

- claro que se puede cornamenta, mira es más, para fin de mes yo ya voy a haber acabado-

- mira canuto, si sigues creyéndote esa mentira te vas a decepcionar cuando veas que no es verdad.- dijo la voz de lo que parecía ser remus.

- espera lunático, creo que hay alguien por aquí- dijo james saliendo del compartimiento y topándose cara a cara con lily.

- Evans, que te trae por acá- dijo fingiendo curiosidad, - acaso vienes a admirar mi belleza?- dijo con arrogancia

- ni muerta potter, vendo…. A decirle a remus que ya es hora de que se ponga las pilas y salga a hacer su trabajo - dijo pensando cada palabra de lo que estaba diciendo

- a quien buscan cornamenta?- dijo sirius desde el fondo del vagón

- a lunático….- dijo james a su amigo

- quien me busca?- dijo remus

-sal y verás – dijo lily un tanto incomoda por la situación – sal rápido que no tengo tanto tiempo y necesitamos revisar todavía 15 compartimientos mas.- dijo esta ves en tono cortante t remus salió resignado y se despidió con la mano de sus amigos.

Cuando ya se hubieron apartado del vagón remus le preguntó a lily:

- oye, qué pasó con tu buen humor que traías hoy en la mañana?

- por ahí anda, jaja la verdad es que solo hablo así cuando estoy con potter, es que me des espera tanto…- dijo dejando la frase en el aire después de eso remus se decidió a "sacarle la sopa" a lily sobre si le gustaba james o no, a lo cual, lily contestaba que no aunque con todas esas preguntas, se empezaba a sentir confundida.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bueno…pues aquí los dejo con mi f/f , espero que les haya gustado y perdón por no haber subido antes, es que tenia un montón de cosas que hacer y pues no me dio el tiempo…**

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews y a los que no.. También jaja**

**Bueno solo que da una cos que decir:**

**Dejen **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, espero que les vaya gustando hasta ahora….**

**Pues los dejo con el f/f**

**Los personajes que no sean conocidos son míos, y los que reconozcan son de J.K. Rowling, a la que le debo mi inspiración del día de hoy**

Sin ti no soy nada

Capítulo 3: confusiones y descubrimientos.

Después de terminar sus tareas como prefectos y llegar a Hogwarts, lily se reunió con sus amigas que la esperaban en la puerta del tren.

En cuanto vieron a lily bajar del tren, fueron con ella para subirse a los carruajes que los habrían de llevar hasta el colegio, hacía un poco de frío, algo in usual, y lo que se arregló con una bufanda y una capa para cada estudiante, en cuanto llegaron al carruaje mas próximo, lograron ver que tenía gente dentro de él, nada mas y nada menos que los merodeadores…

- miren nada mas, es potter y sus borreguitos- dijo lily con una expresión de asco

- ya quisieras ser uno de mis, como les dijiste? A si, borreguitos, Evans- dijo arrogantemente- o tal vez es que no soportas el hecho de que estén mas tiempo conmigo de lo que podrías estar tú.

- ni loca estaría contigo mas de 2 segundos así que adiós potter- se dio media vuelta y haciéndoles una señal a sus amigas se alejaron de ahí.

-sabes cornamenta, así jamás vas a ganar la apuesta- dijo remus desde el interior del carruaje en cuanto se fueron las mujeres.

-espera y verás lunático, tengo un plan a prueba de balas, pero no lo puedo contar porque hay alguien que no debe escuchar- dijo mirando a sirius que se encontraba en la puerta del carruaje.

En cuanto sirius subió y hubo cerrado la puerta, el carruaje empezó a avanzar y fue cundo sirius habló.

- que yo qué – dijo mirando a james

- que tu nada que puedas escuchar- dijo james

- no le contestes así cornamenta, mira que él te esta preguntando bien.- dijo remus en tono autoritario.

-no tenias que hablarme así, yo puedo entenderlo solito – dijo james haciendo pucheros de niño chiquito.

-tiene razón cornamenta, no deberías de hablarle así , es como un niñito chiquito- dijo sirius .

- bueno, bueno, ya perdón, pero como piensan hacer para ganar la apuesta?- dijo remus

- es un secreto - dijeron a coro sirius y james

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily y sus amigas encontraron un carruaje libre al cabo de unos minutos.

Ya estando arriba del carruaje, kaith se dio cuenta de algo in usual, algo que sabía que no estaba del todo bien, su amiga, a la que jamás se le había visto mostrar un poco de debilidad hasta el momento observaba con mirada melancólica al carruaje de los merodeadores que se encontraba ya a unos 500 metros de distancia.

-Lily, te sientes bien?- dijo la aludida kaith

-eh? A sí , es solo que estaba pensando en lo que me dijo Remus Lupin en el tren- dijo con un suspiro

-qué diablos e dijo ahora? –Dijo Sophie, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada - Lily, ya sabes que no debes…-

- si ya se hacerle caso- la cortó de golpe Lily- pero no es tan fácil y sobre todo si sabes que tiene un cierto toque de razón en o que dice … -ya o quiso continuar, puesto que no quería que sus amigas se dieran cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

-Lily, cuéntanos qué, en el nombre de dios, te dijo ahora?- dijo kaith rodando los ojos

- nada, nada importante. – sus os amigas la voltearon a ver con ojos de incredulidad.- en serio, se los juro.- aunque se quedó pensando en que si era cierto lo que estaba diciendo o eran puras incoherencias.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegaron a Hogwarts y se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el gran comedor, se sentaron a la mesa y dentro de un rato vieron como un montón de temerosos niños de primer año se acercaban a la mesa de los maestros, que en ese momento tenía un sombrero de aspecto sucio y viejo que se encontraba en un taburete, el cual en cuanto hubieron llegado todos los niños empezó a cantar una canción de bienvenida, con la cual, se dio inicio a la ceremonia de selección.

La profesora Mc Gonagal se acercó al taburete con una larga lista en sus manos y empezó a mencionar los nombres de los alumnos para que pasaran a sentarse de uno por uno, en el taburete y ponerles el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza.

- Susan Boonse – una niñita de 11 años se acercó al taburete y se sentó. Y el sombrero seleccionador gritó de repente:

- Huflepuff!-

-Rupert Finnigan-

- Gryffindor!!-

- Andrea Moseley-

-Ravenclaw!!-

-Hannah Abbot-

- Hufflepuff

- Cassandra Brown-

- Slytherin.-

-Ana Radcliffe-

- Gryffindor-

Y así sucesiva mente hasta que terminaron de pasar toda la bola de niñitos de primer año. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y dio su acostumbrad discurso sobre lo que se debía y no se debía de hacer en el colegio. En cuanto terminó dio comienzo al banquete , todo tipo de comida que se pudiera imaginar apareció de la nada, cualquier delicia que se les pudiera antojar aparecía frente a los alumnos, que si macarrones, ensaladas, pavo, pollo, dulces, pasteles, golosinas, sopas, etc.

Lily y sus amigas disfrutaron del banquete, comieron todo lo que pudieron incluso platicaron con los alumnos de otros grados que no platicaban a menudo, hasta que se terminó el banquete, entonces fue cuando a sophie se le ocurrió decir algo.

- y si nos vamos a la sala común?-

- sí, es buena idea- dijeron lily y kaith al mismo tiempo que se paraban para irse.

En cuanto lily hubo volteado hacia la puerta de gran comedor, se encontró con la persona a la que más odiaba y la que le causaba todas las confusiones habidas y por haber.

- hola cielo- dijo con voz melosa el moreno

- mira potter, vuelves a llamarme así y te juro que no te la acabas-

- aja, lo que digas cielo- dijo aun mas meloso

Lily se hartó de su comportamiento y sin pensarlo le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que todo el gran comedor se volvió a mirarlos, lily se dio la vuelta tratando de no prestarle tanta atención a la gente que la miraba: las fans de james con cara de te voy a matar y los hombres con cara de Ouch!!

Lily siguió su camino hasta la sala común acompañada de sus amigas quienes la miraban con cara atonita hasta que por fin fue sophie la que se animó a decirle algo

- bien hecho lily, se lo merecía ese… molesto y… muchacho- dijo tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

- tu crees?- dijo lily con un toque de pena en sus palabras.

- por supuesto- dijo kaith que la trataba de convencer de que había hecho algo bueno.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegaron las 3 amigas al cuarto de las chicas de 7º y notaron que algo no andaba bien esa habitación que hasta ahora había sido su casa y hogar, estaba mucho mas amplia, y tenia las cosas que mas les gustaban a cada una, lily pensó que probablemente podría ser por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, pero luego se acordó que era premio anual y que tal ves por eso salía privilegiada.

- wow!! Ya vieron mis cosas nuevas-dijo kaith sacando a la pobre lily de sus pensamientos

- qué te dieron a ti lily?- dijo sophie con los brazos llenos de peluches de cualquier cantidad de animales gordos que se pueda imaginar

-no se aún – dijo lily un tanto confundida dirigiéndose a su baúl u a las repisas que había arriba de su cama y se encontró todos sus libros favoritos, (los que no tenía claro) y los que no eran sus favoritos porque no los había leído también estaba ahí, también estaban todos los aretes y collares verde esmeralda habidos y por haber, pero entre todo eso, había una cajita que decía:

_Para lily _

_De tu admirador secreto_

_Espero que te guste _

Lily agarró la cajita con mucho cuidado y se sentó en su cama dispuesta a abrirla.

- que es eso Lils?- dijo sophie soltando el montón de peluches que traía en sus manos y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su amiga, lo mismo hizo kaith que estaba en su cama admirando toda la cantidad de pociones u libros de hechizos para maquillar, peinar, alaciar el pelo etc.

- que es?- preguntó nuevamente kaith leyendo la tarjeta.

- déjame checo- dijo lily abriendo la cajita en la que había un collar de oro en forma de corazón que tenia en el centro una esmeralda, también en forma de corazón e una cadenita de oro preciosísima. Lily se la puso de inmediato y encontró en el sobre otra tarjeta que decía:

_Apuesto a que te verás hermosa con ella _

- wow!!!! Ya vieron esto? – dijo lily recobrando el aliento y volteando a ver a sus amigas

-está hermosísima - dijo por fin kaith – Póntela Lily.

- si. Póntela lily- dijo sophie entusiasta, lily se la puso y se dio cuenta de que con esa cadena se le veían mas verdes los ojos.

- de quien será?- preguntó sophie

- no se- dijo lily

- bueno pues tienes por seguro que tienes un admirador secreto – dijo kaith riéndose

- si, y seguro te va a dar mas regalos- dijo sophie

- eso que importa, lo que importa es que hay alguien en este mundo cruel que se fija en mi- dijo en tono sufrido y como si fuera una telenovela

- ay tu como si fueras tan fea- dijo kaith probando sus hechizos nuevos

- solo bromeaba, jaja – dijo lily

-bueno ya, cambiando de tema, que nos querías decir de los espejos sophie?- dijo lily

- a si, los espejos, miren. Bueno sáquenlos-

- aquí están- dijeron Kaith y Lily sacando unos espejos adornados que tenían piedras incrustadas de sus colores favoritos de sus baúles.

- okay, miren, estos espejos están encantados, y te muestran a la otra persona cuando pronuncias bien las palabras.- hizo una pausa para ver si la seguían y se dio cuenta de que sí.

- que palabras – la cortó kaith antes de que pudiera decirlas

- espérate mujer! Bueno las palabras son:

"_tutti siamo la stessa anima"_  
- y eso con que se come?- preguntó lily burlándose un poco de la frase.   
- jaja eso con que se come jaja!- se empezó a carcajear kaith  
- no se come, se dice- dijo sophie con el ceño fruncido.  
- bueno ya, y que significa?- dijo kaith dejándose de reír y volviéndose a ver a Lily para que hiciera lo mismo.  
- pues, significa: " tu y yo somos de la misma sangre" está en Italiano  
- que poética me saliste- dijo kaith burlona

-Jaja - se rió sophie- es en serio, no se rían, me costo mucho trabajo encontrar los espejos adecuados, sin que dijeran, "me gustan las aceitunas" o "como cacahuates japoneses" o así .

- bueno, bueno esta bien, no te enojes – dijo lily tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

- ya , está bien

- y… para qué nos van a servir unos espejitos??... para decir espejito espejito, ¿quién es en este colegio la más hermosa? O para qué- dijo kaith estallando en carcajadas

- no se burlen!!!- dijo sophie con tono de niña chiquita- esto es importante…- hizo una pausa y continuó- miren hay algo que aún no les he contado… a lo mejor no estaré aquí por unos días en el año, Dumbledore ya sabe, pero el caso es que no podré estar aquí…- las miró y continuó- miren, yo se que a veces no actúo bien y es por eso que debo ir a mi casa, olvidarme de todo por un rato y volver… y pues, utilizando los espejos, se me hizo buena idea comunicarnos sin que nadie sepa de qué estábamos hablando- terminó por fin sophie con una expresión como de tristeza en el rostro, sus amigas no sabían ya que pensar…

Una de dos o la habían regado, o de plano sophie se sentía triste por algo de la que acababa de decir… pero optaron por elegir la primer opción.

Sophie se fue hacia su cama y cerró las cortinas tras darles las buenas noches a sus amigas se quedó dormida y dejó a sus amigas pensando en lo ocurrido

Muchas de sus preguntas eran:

¿Por qué tiene que faltar de pronto? O ¿por que se fue así de triste? O ¿ habremos dicho algo malo?... etc.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bueno… pues hasta aquí les dejo el f/f y pues mas adelante se podrán ver mas descubrimientos jajaj**

**Bueno solo una cosa me queda por decir::…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Gracias a toda la gente amable que dedicó su tiempo a firmar y a los que quieran dar opiniones… no se las callen pues solo hay un lugar donde ponerlas y solo tienen que picarle aquí abajito jaja**

**Bueno pues los dejo **

**bye**

**atte. **

**Mrs. Cornamenta!!**


End file.
